Halo: Friendship Evolved
by RhetoricalGamer
Summary: A vital package has fallen into Covenant hands. Its up to squad 101 of the Orbital Drop Shock Ponies to get the package back!
1. Chapter 1: The Package

Halo: Friendship Evolved

By: Rhetorical Gamer

Introduction: The birth of the UESC & the Pony-Covenant War

**From the desk of the Director of P.O.N.I **

_In 2291, Slipspace technology makes colonization a reality and the United Equestrian Space Corp is born. In 30 years, Ponykind establishes the Inner Colonies in the heart of the galaxy and soon in the outer periphery. In the year 2525, Ponykind encounters an advanced alien alliance._

_This alliance called itself the Covenant._

_The Covenant decrees Ponykind an affront to their gods. And the Pony-Covenant war begins. Within a decade, the Outer Colonies are almost completely annihilated by the power of the Covenant. In the face of direct attacks on the Inner Colonies by Covenant forces, Ponydom only remaining hope depends on a special unit of genetically augmented soldiers. These soldiers were known as the STALLION-IIs._

Chapter 1: The Package

**12:01 Hours, June 27, 2551**

**Aboard the UESC cruiser the_ Pride of Equestria_**

"You can't be serious Buck!"

"A Stallion is going to lead us?"

"Um Sergeant what's a Stallion?"

The ODSP squad 101 argued amongst themselves as news arrived of a change of command their latest mission. In the center of attention was Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck commander of squad 101 attempting to clear up the controversy and confusion. He faced an angry duo an angry multi colored pegasus and a orange earth pony.

"First off Rainbow Dash and you too Shrapnel the Stallion is only going to take charge of this mission and as soon as the mission complete he'll be gone."

He turned to a young pink unicorn the newest medic for squad 101. "Well Bubble Gum, Stallions IIs are the strongest soldier's in the entire UESC fleet, and they underwent an ungodly amount of excruciating pain of magic and science to reach the peak of physical and mental perfection."

"PONI has tried to keep them a secret ever since the war began but after what they did at the fall of New Ponyville it's slowly going public. I could see why its boosted troop morale within the UESC. Heck a single Stallion could take out an entire squad of Elites with its bare hooves and if we have one included in our team this means the mission just got escalated."

* * *

><p>Squad 101 lined up at the briefing room in front of them stood the captain of the UESC cruiser <em>Pride of Equestria <em>Captain Cherry Blossom and next to her was the Stallion a unicorn. Rainbow Dash and Shrapnel stood by unimpressed meanwhile Bubble Gum stood in awe. The Stallion armor was deep crimson with plenty of plasma burns and scratches of previous skirmishes on the flank and chest of the unicorn armor were the faded numbers 727.

Cherry Blossom moved to the middle of the room "This is Stallion 727 she will be the ranking officer in this mission. I understand that some of you aren't too fond of Stallion's but your emotions will not jeopardize the mission am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The four said in unison.

Cherry Blossom brought up a diagram of the Covenant cruiser and began the briefing. "The Covenant has obtained a high priority package, thankfully the Covenant doesn't know the full value of what they obtained and that's the way we plan to keep it."

"The five of you will drop and breach through the Covenant cruiser Stallion 727 will locate the beacon signal then find and retrieve the package. You will have exactly 15 minutes to find the package and get the hay out by any means possible."

"Um Captain what happens if we run out of time?" Bubble Gum asked quietly.

Cherry Blossom took a deep breath "The Ponies of Naval Intelligence doesn't want vital information of the package compromised including the location of….Equestria. To ensure of it PONI has authorized use of MAC rounds to blow the cruiser, the package and the squad to kingdom come. Is that clear enough for you?" The room went dead silent everypony tensed from the captain words even the Stallion even if it was for a second.

Buck broke the silence "Clear enough ma'am we will find the package and get out before you even load the first MAC round." His words did ring true, Buck has gotten his team through certain death before but it didn't lighten the grim mood in the room.

"I hope so Sergeant for your squad sake, Celestia speed squad 101." Cherry Blossom said as she left the briefing room.

Buck turned and faced his squad "You know the music time to dance."

Bubble Gum stepped inside her pod she set her weapons in their respective slots then took her seat. The alarm began to blare signaling the pod hatch to close one after the other. Bubble Gum watched from the window hatch as each pod was set over the emptiness of space below.

Bubble Gum helmet radio crackled with chatter from the deck of the _Pride _to Buck relaying the final order with 727. Then the radio was silent it was time finally a voice broke the silence "_Squad 101, prepare to drop into hell in 3…..2…1_"

***CLICK***

* * *

><p>The pods shook violently as it roared into the atmosphere the pitch black of space was quickly replaced with bright blue skies, clouds and the Covenant cruiser. The five pods cutes popped out as the made landfall into the tail end of Covenant cruiser. Rainbow Dash pod impacted then hatch popped as she jumped out she saw Bubble Gum and Buck pinned in a corner.<p>

Rainbow flew for cover she looked over to see several Grunts and two Brutes raining hot death to her squad mates. She raised her Battle Rifle and fired several shots killing three Grunts and the attention of one Brute. The Brute charged for the peagusus she pulled her side arm and unloaded the entire clip.

Rainbow pistol clicked empty she fell back she saw the beast unaffected enraged even more it raised its arms ready to crush her skull open. Rainbow froze, suddenly the Brute rampage stopped it slumped and collapsed she noticed a knife lodged in its back. She looked up and saw 727 as she retrieved her knife the Stallion offered a hoof to Rainbow.

"I don't need you help" Rainbow Dash said as she slapped the unicorn hoof out of the way. 727 put her hoof down and joined with the rest of the squad. As Rainbow reloaded her sidearm Shrapnel stood beside her, he had a smug look on his face.

"You could at least tell her _Thank You _for her saving your sorry flank."

"Shut up."

As squad 101 walked deeper into the carrier, 727 Tacpad on her forehoof started beeping signaling the package was close. They followed 727 as the beacon signal grew stronger with each step they took. They reached the end of the hallway to a large door a high tone sounded as the door opened. As they were about to walk inside 727 sensed something she looked behind her and saw the outline of three huge figures. They instantly appeared three Elites armed with Energy Swords they charged to the unsuspecting ponies.

727 yelled "We've been engaged!"

Buck looked back dogged the first Elite swipe and bucked the Elite in the face. "727 go get the package we'll hold them off." 727 nodded and ran inside and sealed the door behind her.

Buck stood in front of his squad he drew his knife and faced the Elites ready to fight to the death. "Alright fillies lets derail the Great Journey."

727 drew her Assault Rifle she cautiously walked to the center of the room. She looked at the package a Cryostasis pod encased with a thin layer of ice. The Stallion scrapped off the layer of ice on the nameplate. The nameplate read _Dr. Twilight Sparkle_, 727 accessed the data pad on the pod. The pod hissed as the ice melted immediately as the hatch slowly raised up. Inside was the purple unicorn the color returned to her face as she slowly opened her eyes to her savior.

727 looked at the unicorn "Dr. Sparkle."

"Windfall, it's you…?"

727 slowly brought Twilight out of her pod. "Yes Doctor I'm here to get you back. Sleep well?"

"No thanks to them, yes"

"I'm glad you're still in one piece."

The purple unicorn smiled. "Maybe your luck has rubbed off on me."

She looked behind her at the door and thought of her fellow Marine's buying her time. "We make my own luck, Doctor."

"Thank you Windfall, it's not a proper rescue until we get out of here right?"

Windfall nodded "Agreed. We need to move fast Squad 101 is still outside."

"Let's not keep them waiting."


	2. Terminal 1: Echoes of a Glassed Earth

Terminal #1: Echoes of a Glassed Earth

**9:35 Hours, October 10, 2544**

**New Ponyville, Planet Pegasi Delta**

"Darling, I am afraid there is no other choice I'll stay behind don't worry I'll be fine." Rarity hugged Twilight trying to ease her fears but Twilight knew she was lying when Rarity pushed her inside the lift.

"It's in your hooves now Twilight."

Twilight looked at Rarity as she looked back at her and smiled as the lift door closed shut. The lift groaned to life as it began to ascend, Twilight eyes slowly filled with tears with each floor it passed until finally the lift reached its destination. The lift door hissed opened there Applejack stood in the corner of the room relaying their position for evacuation on her Com. Fluttershy tended to her wounded friend Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stood by armed with a Shotgun ready to protect her friends.

"This is a message to any UESC ships in the area we are in desperate need of evac we have Dr. Sparkle, our location is top floor of the P.O.N.I building in the center of New Ponyville. I repeat -"

**KA-BOOOM!**

The lights from the ceiling flickered as dust tricked down from the vicious shakes of the explosion. Twilight noticed the lift was going to give way she immediately hopped, skipped and jumped out as the lift fell being swallowed by the darkness below. Applejack helped Twilight up and immediately noticed the grief-stricken look on unicorn face. Applejack attempted to comfort Twilight but went back down to the floor busting in tears.

"Twi, what happened? Where's Rarity?"

"Rarity she…she…."

Twilight couldn't finish her sentence, the four ponies fell silent they knew the truth, they didn't believe it, they didn't want to believe it. Applejack lowered her hat tears rolling down her cheek, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie cried on each other shoulder and Rainbow stood in disbelief slamming her hoof on the wall.

Rainbow began to sob softly as she faced the wall. "Twilight…how..h-how could you let this happen?"

Applejack shot a mean look at the grieving cyan peagasus. "Rainbow how could you say such a thing! This isn't Twilight fault or anyone fault and you know that!"

Rainbow Dash looke back at Applejack her eyes full or rage. "If Twilight didn't convince us to let her go back and retrieve the _FAUST_programRaritywould still be alive!"

Twilight struggled to find her words and finally uttered. "I-I'm sorry….."

***End of Terminal Transmission***


	3. Chapter 2: Escaping the Dragons Den

Chapter 2: Escaping the Dragons Den

**12:17 Hours, June 27, 2551**

**Aboard Covenant cruiser _Reconciliation_**

The sound of hooves clicked throughout the cruiser hallway as Squad 101 galloped towards hangar. Time was not their ally as Windfall kept her eye on how much time was left for the mission. Everypony quickly came to a halt as Windfall raised her hoof as they reached the end of the hallway. The Stallion-II hugged the wall as she slowly looked over the corner to see a small Covenant squad at the door. The Squad consisted of an Elite armed with a Type-25 Plasma Rifle and five Grunts four of them armed with Type-25 Plasma Pistol and one behind a stationary plasma turret.

Windfall looked back and whispered to Buck. "Sergeant were out numbered and out gunned, we can't risk a firefight without endangering Doctor Sparkle."

"Do we have an alternative route 727?" Buck asked

Windfall shook her head. "No Sergeant it will cost us valuable time, the hangar is just right through that door." The gears inside the Unicorn head quickly began to turn as looked at the Covenant turret. She turned to Buck. "Tell your troopers to stand by and be ready for anything." Buck nodded and quickly moved everypony back.

Windfall horn began to glow a bright red as she concentrated all her magic on the enemy turret. Slowly a red aura surrounded the turret the Grunt began its cowardly whimpers as the turret began to move on its own. Frozen in fear the Grunt slowly levitated to the air as the turret faced the squad. Squeals of panic filled the doorway as the turret fired upon the Covenant. Dauntless the Elite fired several plasma bolts at turret but the slaughter continued.

Out of dumb luck a panic-stricken Grunt threw a Plasma Grenade directly at the turret. The four mandibles of the Elite jaw opened wide as it let out it doomed roar. The Plasma Grenade let out a high pitch squeal signaling its detonation. The explosion rocked the hallway sending the bodies of the dead aliens flying in every direction.

Windfall huffed. "Pathway cleared Sergeant."

Buck nodded. "Everypony keep your guard up there might be more inside."

The hangar of the Covenant cruiser was eerily quiet creating uneasiness with the troopers. The hangar was filled with several empty weapon containers leaving the troopers susceptible to an ambush. But the Stallion-II kept a close a watch on her motion tracker but with nothing in view it eased her fears. 727 quickly raised her hoof sending the squad to a halt they has finally reached their way out.

Stallion 727 looked at Gunnery Sergeant and nodded and faced his Hell Jumpers. "Ok were almost out of this Celestia forsaken place but this is no time to get sloppy. 727 here will prep the Phantom meanwhile Shrapnel and I will find a way to open the hangar door, finally Bubble Gum and Rainbow protect Dr. Sparkle at all cost. Move out."

As the two ODSP escorted Dr. Sparkle inside the Phantom, 727 hopped inside the Phantom and brought the Covenant dropship engines to life. Bubble Gum was the second to board as she helped Dr. Sparkle inside as she struggled to get inside. Once inside Dr. Sparkle quickly sat down and began to rapidly rub her arms as she began to shiver. Rainbow awkwardly sat next to the shivering unicorn and used her right wing to warm Dr. Sparkle. Twilight shivering slowly came to a stop as she looked as the ODSP.

Rainbow struggled to find her words then finally the pegasus uttered. "Are you alright Twil- I mean Dr. Sparkle? I can have our medic take a look at you?"

Twilight slowly smiled as she shook her head. "I am fine trooper er Rainbow it appears from being under cryostasis for so long…" Twilight gave a small sneeze and chuckled. "I caught a small cold."

Rainbow relaxed a little as she found herself chuckling besides her. "Well ill just keep my wing over you for the meantime till you feel better Doctor."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash I'm feeling slightly better already."

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to make of it as she thought to herself. "_Is she still mad at me? Should I bring it up?_"

"Rainbow Dash it ok."

Rainbow eyes shot wide open at the sound of Twilight voice she slowly took off her helmet and looked at her friend face to face with tears in their eyes. "Oh Twilight I am so sorry it was stupid for blaming you for what happened to Rarity. I wanted for apologize since New Ponyville but this stupid war has sent me everywhere in the galaxy."

"Rainbow its fine that day many things changed, but our friendship stayed the same. Twilight put her hoof around Rainbow neck and smiled.

Buck voice came out of Rainbow helmet. "Rainbow Dash what is status of Dr. Sparkle?

Rainbow Dash quickly retracted her wing and stood up and cleared her throat. "Y-yes Sergeant the package is secured there nothing else to report."

"Affirmative tell 727 to fire up the-" Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared from the corner of Buck eye. Immediately a tremendous force slammed the two ponies into the wall. Buck struggled to get to breathe as the insane force took the air out of him. He looked up and quickly noticed Shrapnel standing over him he grabbed Buck armor with his teeth dragging him away from the barrage of plasma.

Once behind several turned over weapon crates Buck caught his breath Shrapnel handed him a Pistol then patted Buck back. "Buck glad to see your still in one piece, nopony could have survived that."

Buck loaded the pistol "I know I shouldn't be, good thing Dr. Sparkle shields took the brunt of the blast. Shrapnel did you see how many were dealing with?"

"Mostly Grunts and Jackals but the main threats are a pair of Hunters and they are closing in on us fast. On a positive note however -"

Buck gave Shrapnel an unamused look. "Positive?"

"Geez a little optimism wouldn't kill you Gunny, it seems the Covenant didn't notice the others held up inside the Phantom so we have that to our advantage."

Buck cracked a small smile. "Perfect, first we pick a couple of them off, then Shrapnel you radio the Phantom and tell them to make use of its weapons. Meanwhile ill get Hunters attention and lure them away."

"Glad I don't have your crappy job right now."

"Don't worry a well placed bullet in the exposed area on there back will be a difference between a live and dead Hunter." As the two ponies nodded they quickly sprung into action guns blazing.

Meanwhile the rest of Team 101 watched the fighting from the safety of the Phantom, Rainbow Dash quickly grew restless as she watched her squad mates skirmish with the Covenant horde. "Look 727, we can't just leave them here to die we have to help them." However unmoved by her plead, Stallion 727 continued with her final preparations for their escape.

Rainbow Dash quickly grew infuriated as the Stallion-II ignored her plead. She took off her helmet and threw at the back of 727 helmet. "We are not leaving them behind you scared little filly." Rainbow Dash yelled from the bottom of her heart as tears started to appear. 727 stopped her tracks and turned and faced the angry mare. Rainbow Dash scowled at the 727 reflective visor suddenly the tension died as a faint voice was heard on their Coms.

" -01 fire –t will I repeat ah! Damn it! Do –uo have your Coms off? HELP!"

Dr. Sparkle quickly stood up and put her hoof on 727 shoulder. "Windfall please help them, don't make me order you."

Unable to tell if Twilight words had any effect on the Stallion she stood there like a statue. Then 727 opened the Phantom bay door she grabbed her rifle hopped out and joined the battle.

Relived Rainbow Dash pointed to Bubble Gum. "Bubble Gum man that turret protect the doctor at all cost I'm going to get Shrapnel sorry flank."

"You can count on me Rainbow Dash." Bubble Gum braced herself as she began to mow down the approaching Covenant.

Rainbow shot into the air and quickly zipped through the enemy fire. She banked to the left then to the right till she was by Shrapnel side. She quickly ducked behind the cover and gave Shrapnel a smug smile. "Are you ready to get out of dodge?"

"Just shut up and get me out of here!" Reluctantly Rainbow Dash grabbed Shrapnel under his arm and the two quickly moved towards the Phantom.

Simultaneously 727 and Buck battled with the pair of Hunters. One Hunter heaved its massive shield at Buck he quickly rolled to the side and fired a shot into the hulking beast back. The alien let out a pained groan and fell Buck looked behind him to see 727. She rammed a Fragmentation Grenade into its back then flipped off the Hunter back as it exploded sending pieces of armor and bit of orange everywhere.

"Gunnery Sergeant we have less than a minute before the cruiser is destroyed, I suggest that we evacuate."

"You ready my mind Stallion." Buck and 727 ran as fast as they could towards the Phantom. Bubble Gum continued to provide cover till the two ponies were both inside.

Burned out Buck barked the order. "Get us out of here!"

The Phantom engines roared to life as the ship began to escape the doomed cruiser. Squad 101 finally caught their breath as they watched the hull of the Covenant cruiser get torn to shreds by MAC rounds.

Exhausted Buck patted Bubble Gum back. "Bubble Gum radio the Pride of Equestria."

"Yes Sergeant." Bubble Gum fumbled with her Com as she established contact. "_Pride of Equestria _we have recovered the package and are returning on an enemy dropship."

The ship Artificial Intelligence responded to Bubble Gum hail. "Phantom 101 you are cleared for landing in docking bay D-35." As the Phantom began to dock within the Pride of Equestria the AI began its scans on the Phantom. "Wait a second that doesn't seem right…oh no."

Rainbow Dash watched as the others disembark the Phantom, but something bothered her she glanced beyond her shoulder but didn't see a thing. She heard a low growl and immediately drew her rifle suddenly a Golden armored Elite appeared before her.

Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs. "GUYS RUN!"

The Elite let out a mighty roar as it slapped the small Pegasus from its path. The others looked back to see the Elite on the charge now armed with its Energy Sword. Bubble Gum and Shrapnel fired, but the alien evaded the gunfire and slammed the two ponies to the ground. Buck quickly fires several shots from his pistols but the Elite reflected the bullets away with its blade. It grabbed Buck and heaved him at 727 with everypony stunned the Elite slowly approached Dr. Sparkle.

The Elite reached out its hand grabbed Twilight by her neck and spoke. "Give me the voice of the Forerunners or feel the sting of my blade Unicorn."

Twilight struggled to breathe she knew without her the Covenant couldn't find it. She remained silent she was ready to lay down her life.

"Tell me!" The Elite snarled at dying purple Unicorn.

"HIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Rainbow Dash jumped on the Elite back it struggled to get pesky Pegasus off and dropped Twilight in the process. Rainbow bit and punched the Elite head as best as she could but it wasn't enough. The Elite slammed her to the floor and pinned her with its foot. Rainbow Dash struggled she flapped her wings as hard as she could to break free then she screamed as a sharp and intense pain came from her left wing. Rainbow Dash looked to see her left wing partially served by the Energy Sword. Suddenly eight shots rang out the Elite roared and collapsed onto Rainbow Dash.

Blood loss began to run a toll on Rainbow Dash everything went into a dark blur as she heard the voices of her squad and her friend.

"Check to see if that thing is still breathing and get it off her! Oh my Celestia, Rainbow Dash can you hear me?"

Rainbow showed a small smile and nodded.

Twilight quickly joined Rainbow Dash side. "Rainbow please hold on I don't want to lose another friend to this war. You hear me?!"

Rainbow Dash uttered. "Don't worry Twilight I am loyal till the end."


End file.
